


Team Human Living Will

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, LJ Prompt, M/M, bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really and truly had never wanted the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Human Living Will

He’d never wanted it. 

That split second—that minor blip in his heartbeat when Peter asked him—that wasn’t as revealing as Peter had obviously thought. Stiles was a realist about many things beneath his romantic, soft soul. Peter had been wrong because he didn’t want it. 

The speed, the agility, the strength—yes, there were times when he envied Scott all of that. God, watching as he went from fellow nerd and benchwarmer to first line then co-captain—he wouldn’t be human if he hadn’t experienced some jealousy. 

He wouldn’t be human—that’s what it boiled down to. He wasn’t speciest—he didn’t think of the werewolves as unthinking beasts, fit only for being put down like Kate Argent and her ilk. But he didn’t want it for himself. 

And he knew Derek understood, knew that Derek respected his choice. He made absolutely no bones about the fact that he was petrified for Stiles safety—squishy, fragile human smack in the middle of a supernatural battle nearly every weekend. But he never made Stiles feel like he was _less_ because he was human. He’d even talked about the human members of his family, how hard it had been to lose them too because although wolfsbane couldn’t keep them trapped and stop them escaping, the heavily barricaded doors had. He didn’t need to be a wolf to be pack.

So, no, he hadn’t wanted or needed the bite to be happy with himself. He was the man who ran with wolves—Red with his baseball bat and his mountain ash and his blistering wit. He had a reputation all of his own. He didn’t need the bite. Or he hadn’t. 

His back was cold and his legs were numb and he could hear shouts that he recognised as Scott and Derek, could tell they were arguing and he had a pretty good idea what about. 

“Guys—“ His voice was weak even to his own ears and it was so difficult to lift his hand. They seemed so far away, so very far and then it all went black.

* * *

It was all white, the smell of antiseptic heavy in the air and the stiffness of what could only be hospital sheets resting on top of his body. He had barely begun to catalogue vague aches and pains before he could hear the sound of fighting. 

“He doesn’t want this—he’s been adamant that he doesn’t want this!”

“But you think he wants to die? To leave the Sheriff all alone? Do you really hate being a wolf **that** much that you would let him die rather than give him that chance?!”

“And what, you’re his Prince Charming, riding up in your sheep’s clothing to hide what you truly are? Bite him and turn his life into even more of a horror story? Don’t pretend you’re doing it for Stiles—it’s for you, it’s for your own selfish desire so don’t even—“

“I think you’re mixing up your metaphors there Scott, and his life **isn’t** a goddamn horror story so—“

“What does a person have to do around here to get a glass of water?” His voice sounded a bit reedy and he coughed pathetically, gratified to see them both jump into action almost immediately. Scott beat Derek to the water jug and glass, sloppily pouring a glass before turning back to the bed. 

“Stiles, I—“ 

Derek didn’t speak, just sank into the chair next to Stiles’ bed and gently took his hand. He watched as thin black lines began to show against the tanned skin of Derek’s hand and relaxed, suddenly aware of how much pain he’d been in without realising it as it was slowly siphoned off. 

“Scott, we need to have a talk buddy. Sort of a living will if you like. But first—Derek, could you do me a favour?” Scott looked uncomfortable although he did spare what was obviously a triumphant glare at Derek at Stiles’ next sentence. “I need you to go.”

“You sure?” Looking into those beautiful eyes, Stiles could see just how much the evening had stressed Derek out—the fear of losing him, the fight with Scott, all of it. And there was more to come—it was obviously time to put their often talked about plan into place. “Just—I know you wanted to wait—“

“Well, we knew something like this would probably happen. So yeah. Don’t let him come here—get him to sleep after you talk, yeah?” Derek nodded solemnly and Stiles allowed himself to relax further into the pillow behind him. Derek and his dad had a surprisingly good relationship. Well, not surprising when you considered the fact that when it boiled down to it, all both of them wanted was Stiles alive and well. Whatever it took. It made for a pretty strong bond, which was what he and Derek were relying on. They’d talked about who would tell who the details and agreed that it had to be this way. Neither of them had planned on it happening quite this soon though. He smiled as Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’ own, stroking his cheek gently before striding out of the room without sparing Scott a second glance. 

“What’s going on Stiles? I mean, do you realise that Derek wanted to—“

“Yeah, Scott, you’re gonna have to sit down.”

“Where’s he gone? What have you talked about?” Scott looked worried and Stiles could understand why. This had been a close one and none of them wanted to lose anyone else—Scott was just coming to terms with losing Allison, struggling once more with the idea that if he hadn’t been turned a wolf in the first place, none of this would be happening. As far as Stiles was concerned, it was all a bit chicken and egg—no bite, no first line which meant no real chance for an ‘in’ with Allison before she’d been swept into Lydia’s social whirl—without the bite, Allison and Scott might well never have been. Kindof a you couldn’t have one without the other. 

“Siddown bud. Okay, this is gonna be hard for you to hear but—“

“Stiles, he wanted to bite you! Do you realise how close you came to—“

“Yeah, Scott I get it. Derek and I have talked about this—about what it would mean. And that’s why I called it a living will. If something happens, if it’s too close a call, then—“

“—you mean, Derek was _right_?” Making sure to maintain eye contact, Stiles smiled sadly. 

“Yeah, Scott, he was right. I don’t view the whole wolf thing the way you do. I mean, yeah, Team Human all the way, but if it came down to Team Human and death or Wolf and life, life would win hands down. I won’t leave my dad on his own, I won’t lose the chance of the life Derek and I could have—“

“STILES!”

“And that’s why it’s me telling you and Derek talking it through with Dad. Dad’s gonna have all kinds of questions as to what it would mean and Derek can answer those easily, you know? And the two of them have some weird, bastard relationship where sometimes I feel like they’re ganging up on me so they can talk manno-to-manno. They speak the same language and Dad knows that—well, he knows that Derek loves human me, would do anything to keep me human. But if the choice came down to it, if it was a life or death decision, he’d bite me in a second.” Scott looked stunned, falling into the seat next to the hospital bed and staring at Stiles in disbelief. 

“But—I mean, Stiles you know this isn’t—I mean. God, I just—this makes no sense!”

“Scott, are you seriously telling me you’d rather I be dead than a wolf? Really?” 

“I—no, at least—no, I don’t think so.”

“Well good. So, you know, next time it looks like I’m bleeding out, although obviously I would prefer it if that can be avoided at all costs—if there’s no chance of getting me to a hospital, Derek has my permission. So, just, don’t fight him on it, okay? Because it’ll be hard enough for him to do—taking the chance that I might reject the bite and everything—but better that than the alternative. Okay, dude?”

“Stiles—“

“Brother to brother, I swear.” It was their most solemn vow, an oath that meant there needed to be absolutely no further discussion—everything had been said. Stiles was grateful for the hand Scott held out to him, so grateful that he wasn’t going to lose his best friend to this decision. God willing, it would never come up again but it had needed to be clarified—for everyone’s sake. 

“Fine, fine—I promise, I’ll help as much as I can if it ever happens. I’ll just have to make sure that it doesn’t happen. Although Stiles—“

“Yeah bud?”

“Sometimes I think you would have made a far better werewolf than I ever have.” They shared a small grin but fortunately there was no need to hide any less than manly tears although it seemed like maybe his allergies were acting up slightly. And Scott had the same issue by the looks of things. Whatever. He was alive and kicking so the whole subject was a moot point right then—they could cross that bridge if they ever came to it. Although….

“Hey Scott?”

“Yeah dude?” Scott was wriggling around trying to get comfortable in the plastic chair, hair flopping into his eyes as he looked over at Stiles.

“I gotta agree with you—I would make a _much_ better werewolf than you cos I am awesome!”

“Shut up Stiles!” Smiling, Stiles allowed his eyes to drift closed and he relaxed back into sleep. He was wiped out—when he woke up next, he would find out the extent of his injuries, fully aware that he had metaphorically dodged a bullet this time around. But for now, God willing, he was staying Team Human—for now.

* * *


End file.
